Knights of Asherah
Knights of Asherah is a discover fantasy webtoon by Anadia-chan about Charlotte "Charlie" Ambrose, a girl who lives in the modern world that discovers that magic exists. It updates every other Thursday. Knights of Asherah also has prints for the first volume that can be ordered on Etsy. Synopsis Magic, romance, dark secrets and Gods that are supposed to be long dead... what could possibly go wrong? Updated every other week. Characters Charlotte "Charlie" Etoile Ambrose A girl with an affinity with lightning. She has been abused by her father for as long as she can remember, and her mother, Lydia, left years ago. This causes her to have trust issues despite her longing for connection with others. Charlie nearly died as an infant, though Merlin placed a magic seal that kept her alive. The seal limits her to only be able to use magic in big bursts, though this seal is later removed. She discovers her magic after accidentally killing her step-mother, Sarah Morgan, though the police believe her father was responsible for the murder. According to the oracle, Charlie is a herald that could potentially help Asherah return. Damien, based on what the oracle told him, believes that Charlie is the one that will help him regain his soul. Physical Desc: Brown eyes that sometimes turn silver, brown hair Personality: Reserved, caring, perceptive Quote:"At one point or another nearly all children believe in magic. And if magic is real, it also means that there are monsters in the dark" Damien A young man with an affinity with wind. He is Merdyth's son and Kian's elder brother. Initially cold and quiet, it is revealed that Damien's soul is separated from his body. This makes it difficult for him to feel emotions and he has a difficult time grasping his emotions. Two years prior, the oracle stated that an immortal star will help him find his soul. Damien believes Charlie is this immortal star, as her name translates to "Star immortal". He struggles with his unknown feelings toward Charlie. Physical Desc: Blue eyes, black hair Personality: Distant, reserved, intelligent Quote: "She feels too much, but tries desperately to hide it. My mother is dead. Anger and sadness, it's there- But I can't feel it. These emotions- I'm always reaching for them. But they just keep slipping from my grasp." Kian Aeros Damien's younger brother and an affinity for fire. It's suggested that he has strong feelings for Ferris and cares deeply for his friends and family. He was the first person to meet Charlie and introduce her to their world of magic. Physical Desc: Blue eyes, red-gold hair Personality: Passionate, sensitive Ferris A young girl with an affinity for space/void, which is considered a rarer element. She loves food and sweets and it is suggested that her abilities, which allow her to open portals or keep items in an empty space, uses a large amount of energy. Physical Desc: Amber eyes, dark hair Personality: Upbeat, idealistic, adventurous Shion Potentially a celestial with ties to the Goddess, Asherah. He has affinities for both light and dark, which being contradictory, seeming to indicate an unstable personality. With little regard to life, he kills Damien and Kian's Merdyth without a second thought when she gets in his way. He sometimes shows remorse but is obsessed with finding the long lost Asherah for unknown reasons. Physical Desc: Silver eyes, silver/white hair Personality: Unstable, determined Lydia Ambrose Charlie's biological mother that left her and her father years ago. Lydia is part daemon, meaning that she unintentionally eats away at magic. Due to her daemon nature destroying the magic seal that saved Charlie, as well as some other reasons, Lydia left Charlie with Charlie's father. Physical Desc: Blonde hair, gray eyes Personality: Secretive, protective The Oracle The oracle appears to have unknown motives for finding Asherah and manipulates others by giving them small nudges in a certain direction, though for good or bad is still unknown. Her affinity for time allows her glimpses into the future and past of other people and when Charlie meets her for the first time it appears that she has manipulated time to pause and then travel three weeks into the future. She is sometimes seen with a gray streak in her hair and potentially her age is affected by her own powers. Physical Desc: Dark braided hair, gold eyes Personality: Obscure, manipulative, blunt Asherah The Goddess who mysteriously vanished hundreds of years prior. Due to her absence, magic vanished from the world. In legend, she was betrayed by one of her own and possibly killed. She has a connection to Charlie and communicates to her through dreams. Asherah seems to suggest that she is not the Goddess that everyone makes her out to be and in flashbacks she shows Charlie that she was once a slave named "Seven" and was marked with scar like wings on her back. She also seems to have an unknown connection to a shadowy figure in her dreamscape named "Kastane" who she claims to have locked away. Physical Desc: White hair, silver eyes that were previously violet Personality: Kindhearted, intelligent, fiesty Kaiya A young woman who was born during the time when magic was first fading. She is actually a red and gold dragon trapped in a mortal, human form. Her dragon mother sacrificed her life force to give Kaiya a mortal form that could be sustained without magic. Physical Desc: Blakc hair, gold eyes Personality: Episodes Related *Chasing Stars - Same creator Category:Fantasy Category:Discover Webtoons Category:Webtoon Category:Active Webtoons